Dreaming Of The Future
by Mitsuki992
Summary: Sometimes we all need to be reassured that 'everything will be fine'. After all, there was only so much a child could withstand.


Hello again :) I wrote another story for these two... yes I should stop but I love them too much :D

Disclaimer: not miiiiine *cries*

* * *

His tiny footsteps echoed in the silent house as he ran down the corridor, somehow already knowing which way to go.

_He didn't know how it happened or who did it. He just felt pain exploding in his stomach, spreading out through his body and bringing him to his knees. He couldn't breathe. Dark spots appeared in his vision, his heart beating hard against his ribs. He tried to look around, searching for that one person, but staying awake and focused was proving to be too difficult. He was acutely aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he couldn't even make a sound. After what seemed like an eternity, he was pulled against a warm chest, a gentle hand running through his hair and trying to calm him down. Ahh, so the prince had found him._

Trembling hands reached out to open the door in front of him, his whole body shaking with suppressed emotions. He slipped into the room as silently as an assassin should, because there was no denying his instincts, even as a terrified six year old. His knees felt like jelly as he quickly walked across the room and climbed onto the huge bed, silky sheets rusting beneath him. The blonde in front of him slept peacefully, a relaxed look on his face, so different from the one in his dream.

_The warm body supporting him was soon gone and he felt cold and empty. He wanted to know what was going on, but his vision didn't really want to cooperate with him. One second he couldn't see anything, the next everything appeared extremely bright and detailed, only to fade again as the next wave of nausea hit him. Although as he soon realized, his eyes weren't really needed. He could hear perfectly fine and that was more than enough. Bel's insane laughter filled the air, mingling with the choked screams of his victims. It rang in Fran's ears and made him want to run far, far away. He had made Bel snap like that. He had brought out that side of his lover, the one they both hated so much. How could he let things happen his way?_

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he replayed the dream in his mind, so Fran did what any scared child would do. Laying down next to Bel, he pushed his face into the others chest, his hands clutching the material of the striped shirt. Chrome had always held him like this when he had nightmares.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for Bel to wake up. He shifted a little and felt the younger assassin glued against him.

"What the fuck are you doing, you stupid frog?" The prince growled, still half asleep, his speech slurred.

"I had a nightmare, senpai." The teal haired boy whispered, refusing to let go of the warm body.

"That has nothing to do with the prince. Go wake Squalo or someone, you annoying little shit." The prince really wasn't one to be concerned for a child's well being, especially when it came to Fran. He believed the younger was more than capable of looking after himself and everyone was just babying him too much.

"Senpai, promise me something." Fran completely ignored the prince;s previous statement.

"No way. Now get out of the prince's bed and let him sleep, stupid frog." Normally, the small illusionist would have insulted him a few times already and Bel would be ready to skewer the brat, but strangely the child's voice was soft and quiet, indicating that he was really serious about what he was saying. Still, the prince couldn't care less right now.

"Senpai, promise me you won't lose yourself if I die." The request was whispered so quietly, Bel wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Fran was still holding onto his shirt, twisting the fabric in his fingers somewhat nervously.

"Oi Fran...are you making fun of the prince?" Bels hands itched for his knives, but sadly he didn't sleep with them. Everyone knew not to bring that up. When Bel lost it, he almost always ended up doing something he would later regret.

"Promise me." The younger's voice was more forceful now, demanding. "Please." He added softly after a few seconds. On one hand, Bel wanted to be angry at the frog for using such a tone of voice with him. No one demanded anything from the prince. He did as he pleased. On the other hand though, the way Fran seemed so desperate to hear the promise made the prince's heart melt a little.

"Fine. It's a promise. Now get lost." Bel decided that he was too tired to argue with the frog right now, so he promised. That was the only reason for it.

Fran smiled to himself, but his face remained pressed against Bel's chest, so the prince didn't see it. "Senpai, I want to stay here."

"No way in hell." The prince answered straight away.

"I'm still going to stay here." Fran's smile widened as he pressed closer to Bel.

"Stupid brat." Again, he was too tired to argue. That's all it was, otherwise he would have kicked the younger out of his bed. Definitely.

* * *

In the end, Bel didn't really know why Fran crawled into his bed in the middle of the night, needing petty promises to fall asleep. Fran honestly wasn't going to complain about his nightmares or explain them in detail, because that would show weakness, which was what he wanted to avoid. Ultimately, they didn't have an opportunity to discuss their night at all, since Lussuria had been looking for Fran the next morning and found the two sleeping together in Bel's room. The sun guardian had made a huge fuss over the matter, squealing about how cute they were and Bel really wasn't pleased about it. He was back to stabbing the frog and Fran was insulting him as always.

Still, their seemingly insignificant promise was made.

* * *

Yes, I should most definitely stop ;_; this is so shoooort what am I even doing with my life?

R&R please, my lovely readers ;)


End file.
